I Gummi
Kabina sani tami grafika Bunia. Zamiast Ja biuayh mimo lhig. Sam Alicja. Wlder Jomk. Rano. Mo. Driver. Ńls ����. Moda. Alicja. Wldrea ślub wesele goae Haina ywa jua. Hsa. Lia Vkaibtg Pank. Upgm. Ula. Muza. 8aki MKS Alicja. Ska. Jitv. Moa. Maka. Hyki. Ywa. Kia Fya. Kia. Jh Kta koy. La. Tha. Iyl. Mława Al pari di altre serie come DuckTales e Gargoyles, in America i Gummi erano inseriti nel programma per ragazzi Disney Afternoon. In Italia, invece, furono trasmessi all'interno delle trasmissioni del sabato pomeriggio, in seguito nei programmi di Rai 1 all'interno di Big e Disney Club, insieme ad altre serie di gran successo, come Cip & Ciop Agenti Speciali e TaleSpin Storia Trama I personaggi principali sono sei [[orsi antropomorfi e colorati, ma nella serie sono presenti anche altri personaggi umani. La storia è ambientata nel Medioevo e ha luogo a Gummi Glen, il quartiere dei Gummi, abitato però solo da sei di questi; sebbene si sa che nel mondo ci sono altri Gummi, che vivono in Urasalia. Gli alleati dei Gummi vivono nel Regno Di Dunwyn: fra questi, la Principessa Calla e Cavin, umani, e altri orsi Gummi. Il nemico principale è il Stati Uniti nel 1985 e in Italia, per la prima volta, su Rai Uno nel 1986, poi su Disney Channel e Toon Disney. Gli orsi Gummi sono ispirati agli orsetti gommosi, le celebri caramelle gommose a forma di orsetti colorati. L'ultimo episodio della serie è stato trasmesso l'8 dicembre 1990. Gli episodi sono anche disponibili in VHS. La serie è stata riproposta da Toon Disney nell'ottobre 2005 nella mattinata, e successivamente nel marzo 2006 sempre di mattina ma tutti i giorni, sabato e domenica inclusi. Poi la Walt Disney Television Italia ha programmato di trasmetterla su Playhouse Disney nel 2007. Il successo fu tale che furono prodotti e messi in commercio giocattoli, fumetti, CD e musicassette. Questo show è stato creato dalla Walt Disney Pictures e premiato dalla NBC il 14 settembre 1985, e ha continuato ad andare in onda sulla ABC. Come per altri prodotti della Disney, anche molte animazioni dei Gummi sono state realizzate all'estero, soprattutto in Giappone dalla Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Fu il primo ad essere trasmesso su The Disney Afternoon, insieme a ''TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Ecco Pippo!, DuckTales, Cip & Ciop agenti speciali, Bonkers, gatto combinaguai e Gargoyles, il risveglio degli eroi. Personaggi Principali * Gruffi (doppiato da Massimo Rinaldi) * Zummi (doppiato da Mario Bardella). * Grammi (doppiata da Ludovica Modugno). * Tummi (doppiato da Gigi Angelillo). * Sunni (doppiata da Lorena Bertini). * Cubbi (doppiata da Francesca Guadagno). * Gusto (doppiato da Marco Guadagno); introdotto dalla 2 stagione. Hoyd. Mzkw. Kos. Alicja sgayw. Kwatery. MKS Świat rofoai Goran. Jipt. Bla. Tales. Amici e Alleati * Cavin (doppiato da Giorgio Borghetti). * Principessa Calla (doppiata da Loredana Nicosia). * Re Gregor (doppiato da Arturo Dominici). * Sir Tuxford (doppiato da Massimo Corvo). Nemici * Il Duca di Igthorn (doppiato da Raffaele Uzzi). * Orchiello (doppiato da Carlo Reali). * Unwin (doppiato da Mauro Gravina). Le Abitazioni * Gummi Glen - Una Casa Gigante a forma di albero dove abitano i sei Orsi Gummi protagonisti {Cubbi, Sunni, Grammi, Tummi, Gruffi and Zummi}. * Dunwyn - il castello dove vivono gli alleati dei Gummi. I personaggi che vi dimorano sono Re Gregor, Sir Tuxford, Cavin e la Principessa Calla. * Drekmore - Palazzo Del Duca Igthorn. Un vecchio castello dove vive Igthorn e i suoi Orchioni * Ursalia - un paese dove vivono Gli Orsi Gummi sperduti. Lista Degli Episodi *'Prima Stagione' (Raiuno 1986 - 1987) # Un nuovo inizio # Lo scultore malefico # L'incantesimo di Zummi # Non lasciate tracce # Il Drago Musicale # La Gabbia Dorata # L'Oracolo # Il Gigante e la Pietra dei Desideri # Il Cappello Trasformante # Lupi torna a casa # A caccia noi andremo # Lo struzzo affamato # La notte di Gargoyle # Il segreto del Succo di Gummifrutta # Dolce e perfido Gruffi # Sfida tra maghi # Sono io quello che vedi # Orchiello segretario senza cervello # Il cucciolo di drago # L'incantesimo del Pisolino # La luce giusta *'Seconda Stagione' (Raiuno 1988 - 1989) # Cubbi, cavaliere del regno di Dunwyn # Tummi, il piè veloce # Un mercenario al castello di Drekmore # Una carrozza carica d'oro # Assedio al castello di Dunwyn # Il Vendicatore Rosso # L'uovo magico # Un gummi per amico # Le magie del Grande Libro # Orsetti scomparsi # Le tradizioni dei gummi # Avventura nell'oceano *'Terza Stagione' (Raiuno 1990) # Troppi in cucina # Un nuovo capo a Drekmore # Il compleanno di Tummi # Una strega al castello di Dunwyn # Un mago nella Valle dei Gummi # L'albero del tesoro # La Foresta dei Tentacoli # La via dell'acqua # Incontri ravvicinati del tipo gummi # Il Signore del Vento # Un fantasma nella Valle dei Gummi # I Cavalieri di Gummia # Ridi più che puoi # Quando si diventa adulti *'Quarta Stagione' (Raiuno 1991) # I magnifici sette # Il fascino della musica # Il potere dell'alta moda # Un cavaliere da ricordare # I gummi vogliono solo divertirsi # Casa dolce casa # Colorami gummi # Ride bene chi ride ultimo # L'ultima difesa dei gummi # Il Vendicatore Rosso colpisce ancora # Baby Orchi a go go # Il Cavaliere Bianco # Un gummi da aiutante # Largo alle donne cavalieri # Top Gum # Gummi in alto mare *'Quinta Stagione' (Raiuno 1992) # La via per Ursalia # Non svegliare il gigante che dorme # Un gummi al giorno toglie il medico di torno # L'anima della festa # Il ponte sul fiume Gummi # Il mio regno per una torta # Il mondo secondo gusto # Un giorno da orchione # Un gummi è il miglior amico di un gummi # Principessa capricciosa # Chi cerca...trova un tesoro # Ritorno a Ursalia *'Sesta Stagione' (Walt Disney Home Video 1992) # Scambio di ruoli # Frate Tummi # Mai giocare con un gummi ad armi pari # Il Torneo dei Cavalieri # Orchiello il conquistatore # Zummi nel mondo dei sogni # Stufato antimostro # La grande coperta dei gummi # Thornberry alla riscossa # Il ritorno del Vendicatore Rosso # La regina delle arpie # Gritty, l'orso grigio # Tummi innamorato # I capelli della giovinezza # Il cavaliere senza macchia # Le due principesse # Attacco dal cielo # Il diploma di orso # Re Igthorn (prima parte) # Re Igthorn (seconda parte) Curiosità *''I Gummi'' sono il primo successo della Disney per la TV. Prima venne realizzata un'altra serie, I Wuzzles, di cui furono però realizzati solo 13 episodi. *Il cast dei doppiatori italiani è quasi uguale a quello di Taron e la pentola magica. I personaggi positivi della serie hanno quasi gli stessi doppiatori di quelli del film, lo stesso dicasi per i personaggi negativi. Doppiaggio Il doppiaggio italiano è stato realizzato dal Gruppo Trenta. I doppiatori italiani della serie hanno anche interpretato personaggi di altre serie Disney: *Massimo Rinaldi ha doppiato Fenton in Ducktales e Monterey Jack Cip e Ciop Agenti Speciali; *Mario Bardella ha doppiato Gattolardo in Cip e Ciop Agenti Speciali; *Gigi Angelillo ha prestato la voce a un vero personaggio Disney, Zio Paperone, nei cartoni classici Disney e nella Serie Ducktales; *Francesca Guadagno, doppiatrice di Cubbi, ha doppiato altri personaggi non Disney; *Massimo Corvo ha anche doppiato un noto personaggio della Disney, Pietro Gambadilegno, nella serie Ecco Pippo; *Loredana Nicosia ha doppiato Scheggia nella serie Cip e Ciop Agenti Speciali e anche altri personaggi non Disney; *Carlo Reali ha doppiato Jet McQuack nella serie Ducktales. Sigla La sigla originale, in inglese, è Bouncing here and there and everywhere (Saltellando qui e là e ovunque), fu scritta da Michael e Patty Silversher. La sigla italiana fu scritta da Sergio Menegale, che utilizzò la medesima melodia originale, ed è cantata da Sergio e Francesca. Titoli in altre lingue * Albanese: Arinjte Gami * Bulgaro: Гумените мечета * Cinese: 妙妙熊歷險記 "The Adventures of the Wonder Wonder Bears" * Cinese(HK): 飛天遁地百變熊 * Ceco: Gumídci * Danese: Bubbi Bjørnene * Olandese: Gummiberen * Finlandese: Kummikarhut * Francese: Les Gummis * Ungherese: Gumimacik * Tedesco: Disneys Gummibärenbande * Ebraico: הגומונים (Hagumonim) * Inglese: Gummi Bears * Italiano: I Gummi * Norvegese: Bompibjørnene * Polacco: Gumisie * Portoghese: Os Ursinhos Gummi * Russo: Мишки Гамми(Mishki Gammi) * Slovacco: Gumkáči * Spagnolo: Osos Gummi * Svedese: Bumbibjörnarna * Turchia: Cesur Ayılar, "Brave Bears" Home video VHS DVD Negli USA è stato distribuito la serie in due DVD: *''I Gummi: Volume 1, 27 episodi'' Categoria:I Gummi ar:دبب الأساطير da:Bubbi-Bjørnene en:Adventures of the Gummi Bears es:Los Osos Gummi fr:Les Gummi pl:Gumisie pt-br:Os Ursinhos Gummi zh:妙妙熊歷險記